


Dream of Mirrors

by ukenceto



Series: Love beyond the bones [17]
Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fist Fights, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukenceto/pseuds/ukenceto
Summary: Still shaken up from the Hammer of Dawn incident, JD tries to get himself back on track.A late night meeting with Fahz turns from a brawl to something else entirely.This is a chapter of my longer fic, "Lost in the Ozone" that I decided to post separately as it can read as stand-alone.Set in the missing time slot in Gears 5, and explores the beginning of JD and Fahz's relationship.
Relationships: Fahz Chutani/James "JD" Fenix
Series: Love beyond the bones [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1025247
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Dream of Mirrors

* * *

_“Fire the hammer, now!"_ As desperate as he might’ve been in that moment, recklessly pushing on ahead into the barrage of enemies, nothing could have prepared him for the first time he saw what his command brought to life.

Like the legend of an angry titan awakening from a millennia-long slumber, the hammer dropped in a visage of doomsday vengeance. Beams splitting the sky, tearing ground asunder with a sound which made all hairs on the back of his neck stand in primal terror.

The plan had worked out, apparently.

And then everything had gone sideways, the death ray out of control and seemingly still trying to triangulate to his position, waking infernal fire from the ground it reached.

Each breath burning in his lungs as he ran, the world around him a vertigo-inducing whirlwind of char and the Swarm’s bone-rattling dying roars.

A shift in perception, and then he was fighting to pull off the jammed metal door, Lizzie’s desperate voice reaching him muted, like he was submerged in water, as time appeared to slow down to a crawl. He could feel the wave of overheated air parch his skin, starting to burn down to his very core.

The clouds above gathered into a dark swirl, black as ink; as the sky fell.

* * *

It was too late to hold the scream as it left his throat, his lungs fighting to pull enough air, eyes unseeing.

The pain in his right arm almost unbearable, but as he clutched at it trying to extinguish phantom flames, JD realized he was no longer out on the street.

His skin was smooth and lightly patterned, his fingers tracing the edges of the hexagons as they fit against one another, a biomechanical grid protecting his scorched flesh.

Breathing heavily and counting to ten in his head, he pressed against a part of his upper arm which gave in slightly. Feeling the cramped muscles ease under the low electric current which ran through the artificial skin system, releasing the tension along the way. The pain faded some, even if not completely – JD had to struggle to convince himself that there was nothing threatening to burn him anymore.

The cool feeling of the sheets under him helped, along with the chilly air in the room. It made goosebumps rise on his flesh, drying away the moisture on his skin, the sweat a still palpable sign of his nightmare.

He’d come to sleep with the window open, despite the cold air of Frost ringing true of the season’s name, and painting the world outside with frozen crystals at night. He wanted to believe it helped, chasing away the heat in his dreams.

But sometimes it wasn’t enough.

Running his hands over his head, JD felt the roughly sheared ends of his hair snag in the connection ridges of his right hand’s fingers. It was the part of his arm which had suffered the most, and hence became heavily augmented. Suppose he should’ve been grateful to be able to move it at all, but paired with the close to none sensitivity still present in his fingers, it served mostly as a harsh reminder of his failure. Cursing, he slowly pulled his hand away and reached to flick the light switch.

The room filled with soft golden glow, the overhead chandelier more fitting of a ballroom than a dormitory. Yet it shouldn’t have surprised him, really. New Ephyra was built on dreams of grandeur, and even the most utilitarian spaces got a touch of old-time regency.

Even after all the time he’d lived in the city for, there were some things that never quite settled in his mind. The higher the ceilings were and the more bright the electric light, the more JD found himself thinking of wooden overhead beams, of white ceiling darkened by a fireplace’s smoke. Of intricate glass lanterns, the flickering flame within them casting light which moved like a flock of birds with every draft of air. Of the place that would forever remain home in his memory, even as it stood empty now. Even after he’d ended up hurting the people meant to be his family, pushing them away.

Standing, he went to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face. Glancing at the mirror, his eyes zeroed in on the vivid red scar crossing his face and fading into the hair that had managed to grow out already. He’d been in a coma for weeks, nearly the entirety of Frost and his body bore the changes. Yet for his mind that time was completely lost. There had been just a singular moment, a memory stretching indefinitely.

His inability to save anyone, the pain he kept bringing no matter how good his intentions were.

Gripping the edges of the sink, he closed his eyes, fighting against the bout of panic which was threatening to overwhelm him, his heart beating so hard it felt as if was about to burst out of his ribcage. 

Fighting with himself to derail the train of thought which brought him to that state, and to banish the lingering emotions that had risen from the nightmare, JD opened the cabinet above the sink, rummaging through it. The clatter of a bottle of pills as it rolled over and fell down the counter went ignored, and he only came to a halt when he felt the cold handle of what he’d been searching for, tucked behind a box of bandages.

The electric razor’s weight felt right as he plugged it into the outlet and brought it up to his head.

Willing his hand to move steadily, JD ran the machine over his head, down until there was only a barely-there sight of his blonde hair left. He hadn’t had a buzzcut since the military academy, but as he cleaned off the last locks of hair, he decided that this was about as practical as his new hand warranted for – it would no longer have anything to catch on.

He paused at his beard, before deciding to leave it as it was. He’d only trimmed it some the first time he’d been alone and out of the hospital bed, but it wasn’t against regulations. Not that he was back to active duty yet, not until he could clear the physical evaluation that is.

Which brought him to the next decision.

Setting the razor aside, and telling himself he’ll clean the mess later, he went back into the main room. The clock on the wall told him it was 03:00, just as the clear night outside suggested.

Picking up his gym bag, JD contemplated throwing on a hoodie over his loose tank top. It would do well to cover him from any prying eyes, but he decided against it, wanting to keep somewhat cold still.

The entire reason he’d come to train at night lately was that the hallways and the gym were practically deserted. No one was going to see him, no hushed words as people gossiped around, either unknowing or uncaring that he could hear them still.

And no one to watch him as he struggled through his exercises, the testament of a body that had spent close to a month immobilized. He wasn’t blind to the additional softness that had accumulated over that time either, but it was of little merit. A lot in his body had changed, but what bothered him the most was the lapse in agility and strength – the two things which he’d always had a natural inclination to.

He had trained for them before, of course. With Del, way before they entered boot camp. Before they’d even made up their mind to go military, they had been on the farm alongside Marcus, helping him work the land. Growing up they’d filled out like all men on Sera did under the right conditions, though JD agreed that even for a Gear, his dad seemingly carried a fortunate gene disposition too, which had transferred to him.

Boot camp had been hard, it was meant to be – but there was a difference in starting prepared, and returning to that from his current state.

Cursing whenever his arm locked up in pain, or his muscles strained to accommodate to the weight and repetition of his workout, JD often came back to his dorm in the little hours of the morning, utterly exhausted and aching all over. Able to crash for few hours of much needed sleep, too tired to dream.

Pushing himself to go harder every time, JD couldn’t lie to himself about what he was actually doing though.

Yes, he wanted to be able to return to active duty as soon as possible, do his part in fighting the rapidly growing Swarm, but there was more to it than that. He took the pain as punishment, one which he believed was well deserved.

Lizzie, the people in the convoy, the protesters in Settlement Two.

They had all died because of him. Because of his decisions, the choices which he’d made, hypocritically convinced in his rightfulness right until it had all come crashing down in his face. A lesson he hadn’t learned, time and time again.

The look of betrayal on Del’s face as Fahz had told him the truth about JD’s order in Settlement Two, the way Baird had avoided his eyes when he’d first woken up and asked about Lizzie. Marcus’ heavy silence speaking volumes, the burning shame rising in JD’s throat at their reaction, suffocating him.

All his life, he’d fought to not be a disappointment. To earn the trust of the people he loved. But the more he tried, the further away from it he’d ended up.

So here he was again, pushing at the weighted bar above him in the middle of the night. Ignoring his right shoulder screaming in protest, JD continued the rep, teeth grinding together as he counted in his head.

Pushing the bar away once more and setting it into the nooks with a heavy clang, JD groaned at the pain shooting through his arm, pressing at the connection port to get some relief.

“Pretty sure you’re not suppose’ to be going at it so hard so soon.” A familiar voice startled him, and JD turned towards its source. Lo and behold, it was Fahz, dressed in black workout gear and leaning on the doorframe of the gym’s entrance.

“You come here to gloat or something.” JD said without thinking, annoyed at the unexpected interruption.

“Oh truly, princess, I’ve come specifically to watch you dwell in your own misery.” Voice heavy with sarcasm, Fahz walked in, towel and a large bottle of water in his hand.

Despite the teasing words, JD realized it was highly unlikely that anyone knew of his nightly schedule, and that Fahz was simply there to train too, their meeting a coincidence. So somewhat embarrassed, and uncertain of what to say in turn, JD simply laid back on the bench and quietly prepared himself for another round.

He’d almost done the number of reps he wanted, focused only on pushing on through the pain, when he felt his arm seize up. He must’ve shouted out, momentarily blinded by agony, because rather than crushing over him as his grip faltered, the weighted bar… didn’t.

Breathing heavily, he looked up and met Fahz’ eyes through the man’s semi-see through shades.

He was holding the bar, the muscles of his arms straining with the effort. For a long moment they were both motionless, before Fahz grunted and put the bar back on the hooks.

“And that, is why you always need a spotter Fenix.” He said matter-of-factually, walking to the side of the bench with his typical slight swagger.

“Yeah, well not like there’s a bunch of people waiting in line for that.” JD grunted out, laying on his side as he struggled to lower his injured arm. “Fuck, I think I might’ve ripped something.”

“Hold on, lemme see.” Fahz’s voice had dropped to a tone which while one wouldn’t call concerned, was still miles off from his usual cocky bravado. “Did you press the thingy, whatever it is even called.”

“Yeah, I did, several times now. It’s not doing it.” Gritting his teeth, JD watched as Fahz crouched next to him and grabbed his arm lightly, one palm resting on his shoulder, fingers digging into the flesh.

“Lucky for you, you haven’t dislocated anything. I think it’s just a pulled tendon, or a flipped one.” Fahz said, his fingers still pushing and prodding at the muscles on JD’s shoulder.

“Flipped?” Flinching slightly as another jolt of pain ran through him, JD frowned. “Don’t make it worse, will you.”

“I’m not. Just stay still, and let me work it through, it will get better soon.” Fahz muttered under his breath, this time using both hands to massage JD’s knotted muscles, down to his shoulder blade. “M’ dad was a doctor, I know what I’m doing.”

“Somehow, I find that hard to believe.” And yet, as the words left his mouth, JD felt something slide back into place, the tension locking his arm disappearing, pinpricks running all over it. “Wow ok, I take that back. Whatever you did, it’s working.”

“Yeah, good to know.” Patting his arm lightly, Fahz stood up. “And you forget which one of us is more dedicated to the gym. I’ve learned to fix stuff like this on myself ages ago.”

“Got it, no need to brag.” Sitting up, JD took his own towel, patting away at his face and neck.

“Speaking of bragging, you trying to steal my look or something?” Fahz voice was back to his usual taunting tone. “Looks like someone wants to be a bad boy now, huh.”

Frowning, it took JD a moment to realize what he meant, hand automatically reaching for his shaved head. He didn’t have a Mohawk, but the beard was another similarity.

“In your dreams, maybe.” It definitely hadn’t been a conscious effort on JD’s side, but teasing Fahz in turn came almost naturally to him. “Next thing I know, you’d be handing me a Fight Club flyer, huh.”

“As if, you don’t really give me a bare knuckle brawler sorta vibe, Fenix.” Fahz huffed, walking to get his stuff.

“Admit it, you’re just scared I’ll beat you in no time again.” Something in JD made him keep pushing, his voice taking on just a bit of the old smugness that he knew could always get a rise out of Fahz (or almost everyone for that matter. Del had been the only one to call him out on his bullshit, and well… he wasn’t around to do that currently.)

“Are you now, huh.” Fahz turned sharply, tossing the water bottle back on the floor. “Sounds to me that you’re just itchin’ for a fight mate.”

“And what if I am?” JD stood up, turning his head from side to side to relieve some pressure in his neck. He realized Fahz wasn’t wrong, and honestly couldn’t care to try and change his mind.

“Hmm… Well, the mat’s right there. But don’t think I’d go easy on you just ‘cuz you’re already roughed up.” True to his word, Fahz didn’t even bandage his hands, simply smirked and beckoned to JD as he backed up to the mat.

Stepping forward himself, JD rose to the challenge and didn’t cover his own hands.

“No rules?” He asked simply, though he already knew the answer.

“None. And just to make it more interesting, this fight doesn’t end when someone’s on the floor.” Fahz piped up, kicking his leg back to a more stable stance.

“Whoever taps out first loses then, got it.” JD was alert even as he spoke, having learned his lesson in the past, when it came to Fahz pulling low blows. Deciding to up the stakes, he kept talking. “Oh and I still haven’t forgotten you snitching up to Del and Kait.”

“Pff, call it as you wish, that was just you being a coward.” Circling around each other slowly, Fahz’s next words hit home. “Acting all fine and mighty, but lying to your buddies. They didn’t much like the real you, did they.”

JD lunged ahead at that, fist flying towards Fahz’s face, who barely managed to duck out of the way, despite expecting it. Still, he was quick to counter, landing a hit on the open side of JD’s torso with his other hand.

From there on, it was a mostly silent fight, each man focused on holding his ground, not pulling strength from the blows. Grunting with effort, JD managed to trip Fahz with the same move he’d used a couple of months back.

“Haven’t gotten much better I see.” He quipped, but his victory was short lived when Fahz used his legs to pull him down too, the momentum allowing him to fling over JD.

Blocking the next hits, JD rolled them over, trying to gain the upper hand and catch Fahz in a headlock, but his efforts proved futile as Fahz pinned him face down, using his entire weight to push him into the mat.

“Reckon I still got some tricks up my sleeve you ain’t seen yet.” The smugness in Fahz’ voice didn’t keep for long when JD decided to pull a low blow himself, and snapped his head back, hitting Fahz square in the face.

A resounding crack had him think that maybe he’d gone too far – all in all, he didn’t actually want to break the man’s nose, despite their mutual hang ups.

“Oh no you didn’t, you bastard.” The move had allowed him to get away from under Fahz, who however didn’t appear as fazed as a broken nose would warrant. Instead, he took JD’s momentary hesitation at heart and grabbed his left arm, twisting it back and up, and used his bulk to immobilize JD’s legs.

Seeing the snapped pair of glasses on the mat next to his head, JD realized his mistake. He hadn’t broken Fahz’ nose, just his shades.

Still, he had a second to note that despite having the chance, Fahz had gone easy on him and picked his uninjured arm. Yet not willing to give up the fight so easily, JD struggled to free himself, his right hand grabbing back to any part of Fahz he could reach, trying to get the leverage needed to throw him off.

Admittedly, he was having more difficulty doing that than he’d expected to. Another sign of the state his body was in, but damn if he was about to admit it.

Summoning all his strength, JD succeeded in breaking Fahz’ hold on his arm, but in his effort to twist into a better position, he had simply ended up on his back, Fahz still having the upper hand of being above him, pressing over him to try and prevent him from getting up.

Suddenly, JD froze up, all the fight draining from him. The moment he’d stopped pushing away however, meant that Fahz’s entire weight crushed more firmly over him, caught off-guard at the sudden change but apparently unwilling to let loose. JD wouldn’t have blamed him, as it was a popular trick move, if he had actually planned it.

The truth however, was something else entirely.

Pressed this close, every breath JD took was oversaturated with their combined scent; Fahz’ strong aftershave having faded to more musky undertones mixed with the sharp tang of sweat that had formed during their struggle.

Count that in along with the adrenaline coursing through his veins, the dull, throbbing pain where each hit had landed, and the fact that this is the closest he’d been to anyone for a month, and JD found himself dealing with a very peculiar situation.

A hot stab of _want_ ran through his belly, traitorously chubbing up his semi, which he was certain was practically impossible to miss at this point, close as they were. Be as it may, he expected Fahz to either punch him and continue their fight, or punch him and go away in revolt.

Having accepted his fate, he swallowed hard and looked up to meet Fahz’s eyes.

“Wait, are you—“ Fahz began, his voice almost comically confused. His own breathing was still heavy, and JD’s skin rose in goosebumps where each puff of air landed against his neck. “Oh.”

JD tensed, bracing himself for the hit that was inevitably to follow.

Which never came.

Instead, he watched as Fahz studied his face, a deep frown etched between his brows. Neither of them had made a move to pull away, still pressed up chest to toe, and JD found his thoughts steering down a different path altogether.

Cautiously, he ever so slightly wet his lips, the tip of his tongue picking a trace of salt; was it blood or sweat, he couldn’t say. But he saw Fahz zero in on the motion, sucking in a deep breath. _Oh_ indeed.

Letting his head fall back on the mat leisurely, JD met Fahz’s eyes again, a small smirk curling at the corner of his lips.

Fahz’s resounding groan at that told him all he had to know. Following it, Fahz ground down hard into JD, arms framing his head as he leaned in until they were nose to nose. JD didn’t even try to hold the noise which escaped his lips at that, craving even the miniscule amount of friction.

“So that’s how you want to play then, huh…” Fahz’s voice was a hoarse whisper, and he wasted no time before smashing their lips together, a kiss as rough as their fight had been.

Or starting so, at least. JD met him for it eagerly, grasping at him, hand running over his head and into the short strands of his hair, lips parting as he got to taste Fahz for the first time. His mouth was hot, tongue pressing against his hungrily as JD’s arm wrapped around the broad expanse of his back, palm stroking at the warm strip of skin on Fahz’s waist he could reach underneath his shirt.

Fahz didn’t fall behind either, his hands grabbing the sides of JD’s face, thumbs running under his jaw, pulling him closer still, his hips rubbing down against JD’s, the sweatpants doing little to hide his own growing interest.

JD caught himself thinking back to Del, and wondered if he should stop. But whatever they had between them, seemed to be over, at least for the time being, if Del’s attitude was any indication. He’d checked up on JD in the hospital, but when JD tried to talk about Settlement Two, he’d just waked away with a shake of his head.

They hadn’t seen each other more than once since, Del going on missions along with Kait, and on the one occasion they’d ran into each other, he’d barely spared more than few words before being on his way. The biggest blow was when he’d been told Del had requested to be relocated to a different dorm.

JD tried not to blame him, not when he knew he deserved it, after all this was the reason he’d kept the truth to himself, expecting an outcome like it. He couldn’t see himself not loving Del still, but was far from convinced it was being mutual. They’d been friends since they were children, but JD grew to know that some mistakes he’d made were unforgivable.

And whatever Fahz could get out of him now, he’d get in turn. So he was okay with that thought, as much as he could think at the moment that was.

Not when the heat of Fahz’s body bleeding through the thin cotton of their shirts was the first warmth he found himself enjoying without subconsciously connecting it to the hammer incident.

And knowing that Fahz could take a push as hard as he pulled added more to this carnal attraction they’d seemingly fostered for quite a while now. Finally given an outlet other than insults and injury, but one which had JD just as willing to stand his ground as he had in their fight.

Pulling at Fahz’s shirt until he got the hint, JD was pleased to see him toss it away blindly, baring his chest. Not losing any time, JD ran a hand over the firm muscles of his pecs, down to the slightly softer flesh of his stomach. It was padding over muscle as hard as iron, and JD bit his lip, continuing his exploration. He’d made it to the smooth skin on Fahz’ back, inwardly cursing at his right hand’s dulled sensitivity, when he felt Fahz’s hands sneak under him, grabbing at the meaty plains of his ass.

“You won’t believe how long I’ve wanted to get my hands on that marvelously fat ass of yours, Fenix.” Fahz sounded a bit too out of breath to be joking, and JD poked at his ribs in turn.

“Don’t call me that now, it’s my dad’s name.” Hand running up Fahz’s beefy thigh, JD pushed into Fahz’s grip on him. “It’s JD, and it’s not fat. That’s muscle.”

“Oh you’re a fit bloke alright, but that ass can make a whole meal.” Fahz laughed as JD put a hand over his mouth, his own chest heaving with a chuckle.

“Shut up before you mess this up, will you.” JD said but only half-heartedly. It felt good to laugh about something, even if as ridiculous and trivial.

“Sure thing, Lieutenant.” Fahz buried his face in JD’s neck who groaned in exasperation at the quip. Fahz nipped and sucked at the skin of his neck, the rough hairs of his beard as it scratched over the tender skin making JD moan instead, fingers digging into Fahz’s back, who only seemed further spurred on by the action.

“Ha-ah—you do know that someone could, could walk in here any minute now, right?” JD finally found the strength to say, as he felt the fabric of his boxers sticking to him, precome soaking through.

“A fair warning, but a bit too late if I’d say so myself.” Fahz looked up at him, his hands reaching to JD’s chest, pulling his shirt up to his clavicle, palms grabbing at his pecs. Fahz’s thumbs rubbing rough circles over his nipples had JD’s toes curl, mouth opening in a startled moan. “Could try to walk away somewhere more private, if you wanted to… But do ye really? Plus, it’s still a bit too early even for the early birds.”

“Yet you were here almost when I was.” JD said with a gasp, hands tracing the groves of Fahz’s strong arms, the apex of his wide shoulders. He didn’t really think he had it in himself to move anywhere else anymore.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Fahz said simply, but had the kind of look which usually told JD he was up to no good. Grinning, Fahz lowered his head down until he was at level with JD’s chest, and placed a kiss over his ribcage. Then another and another, briefly taking a detour to a nipple, then mouthed at the voltopous flesh of his pecs as he went further down, hands resting on the swell of muscle over JD’s hipbones.

Propping himself up on an elbow, JD breathed heavily as he traced his left hand on Fahz’s shoulder and over his head, urging him on with a light touch, a barely-there pull.

Fahz took the invitation and buried his face into JD’s hardness, mouthing at him through his pants, breathing in with a low groan. The sight of him was nearly enough to have JD tip over then and there, but he bit his lip, willing himself to hold off, wanting to get whatever Fahz was willing to give him next.

Without much preamble, Fahz hooked his fingers in the waistband of JD’s sweatpants, and tugged them away along with his boxers, pushing them past his knees and onto the floor. JD’s cock laid hard against his belly, the tip moist and almost angry shade of red.

“Look at’cha, so pretty for me.” Fahz teased, his hands stroking JD’s thighs, before running over his length, thumbing at the tip.

The praise made heat rise in JD’s cheeks, and he canted his hips, following the movement of Fahz’s hand as he jerked him harder. A tremor ran through his thighs where they laid spread on each side of Fahz’s shoulders, and JD boldly moved them over him for better leverage, heels resting on the low of his back.

The sight had him shiver with want again, especially since Fahz took the movement in stride and used his free hand to grip JD’s thigh hard, fingers digging into soft flesh and muscle. Pressing his face into JD’s inner thigh, Fahz sucked and bit at the skin, hickeys blooming under his lips before he rubbed his chin against the milky white flesh until it reddened further. 

“That’s to make you even prettier for me, ain’t it so?”

It was a rhetorical question, but JD found himself nodding along all the same, his fingers reaching to Fahz’s full bottom lip, playing with the softness and gasping when Fahz opened his mouth and let his tongue trace against the digits.

Nudging against his palm, Fahz glanced at JD’s scrapped knuckles, a testament to their fight. Running his tongue over each one, he slowly inched his face down again, until he could trade off the rough skin of JD’s palm for the wet velvet of his cock. Licking a broad stripe over the head, JD’s fingers grasped at him, his breathing heavy and uneven.

Biting at his mechanical hand, JD struggled to keep his voice down, low moans and gasps escaping him as Fahz went to town on his dick, sucking him in, hand wrapped around what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. He cursed as he saw his grit stretching Fahz’s lips, slick strings of saliva running over him on each upstroke. Fahz had closed his eyes in concentration, and it took a while for JD to notice that his other hand was no longer on his thigh; instead he could see Fahz grinding his own hips down into it, jerking himself off roughly as he sucked on JD like it was his sole purpose in life.

Feeling himself get closer to the edge again, JD had to struggle to keep his thighs from crushing Fahz’s head between them, each muscle in his body strung taut with pleasure, hips buckling to meet Fahz’s erratic pace.

“Not… much longer now.” He managed to gasp out, looking down at Fahz’s reddened face, expecting him to pull off and finish them both with his hands.

However, if anything that only served to spur him on harder, a light choking sound coming through as he pushed himself to take in more of JD’s length. That sight alone had JD’s head fall back onto the matt as he let go of whatever control he’d still managed to muster, simply following Fahz’s motions, no longer holding back.

Fahz’s groan reverberated through JD’s dick, the feeling nearly too much. JD was sure what it meant, along with the halt in Fahz’s rhythm, and glanced down, quick enough to catch the look of almost painful pleasure cross Fahz’s features as he came, the movement of his hand stilling.

But he kept sucking JD off, sloppy and uncoordinated, but enthusiastically enough to have JD finish within seconds, spilling hotly into his mouth.

The aftershocks of his orgasm running through his body didn’t stop JD from noting that Fahz swallowed around him, milking every last drop of his release. Cock giving one last twitch at that, JD let himself unwind, breathing heavily as he laid motionless on the mat.

He didn’t really have the words to speak, not quite yet at least.

Fahz had rolled on his back next to him, seemingly having the same amount of struggle with getting air into his lungs as he was. 

He also realized that out of the two of them, he was the one nearly stark naked, so with as much of an effort of willpower as it took, JD got up on his knees, reaching to get his discarded pants, and hastily pulled them on. The clock on the wall read half-past four, which meant it wasn’t long until some of the aforementioned early birds made it to the gym.

“That was… yeah, that was something alright, I gotta give it to ye… JD.” Fahz’s voice was notably rougher, but his grin was the same as always, albeit his lips were definitely redder and shinier than JD had ever seen before.

“What you said.” JD was certain he himself looked just as fucked out as he felt, the low fire in his belly sated. For now at least. “Could try a rematch, sometime.”

Smirking, he raised an eyebrow and Fahz barked out a laugh.

“Got a score to settle after all.” Fahz said in turn, sitting up cross-legged. “Mate, don’t know about you, but I’m never gonna be able to look at that mat the same way again.”

“Yeah, that’s that. Good that nobody else wants to fight you on it then, right.” JD teased, but without malice. Fahz knew quite well why he was banned from the ring, his street fighting style unwelcome by the COG and the rest of the Gears. Officially, that is. JD was pretty sure there was an actual fight club out there somewhere, that Fahz was an avid member of.

“Right.” Fahz got up, dusting off his knees with an exaggerated motion. “Best be on my way then. Don’t wanna breach my curfew.”

“Heh, yeah. Same really.” JD got up as well, hesitating for a moment. He was out of his depth here. Del had been the only other person he’d been with, and their relationship had started off much differently. Whatever he and Fahz were up to… he had no clear borders to adhere to. Still, feeling bold, he pulled Fahz’s arm and pressed a quick kiss against his lips, before standing back. “Don’t be a stranger.”

With that, he went to pick his bag, deciding like usual that the privacy of his own shower was much preferred to having someone possibly gawk at his new arm, and the plethora of scars radiating from it and over his back.

“You too, Fenix.” Fahz called behind him, his tone light.

Shaking his head at being called by his surname again, JD smirked to himself and walked out.

* * *


End file.
